


Now I Gotta Wait For You

by MostPreciousTreasures



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Crying, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oh No We're Stuck in an Apartment Together, Pining, Pizza Rat, Social Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPreciousTreasures/pseuds/MostPreciousTreasures
Summary: "Emma? It's George - obviously. Jesus."Emma frowned. "Okay?""I'm...uh...I'm outside.""What? Why?""Your dad told me you're alone in the apartment - he told me to come stay with you."OR: Emma Woodhouse and George Knightley isolate together during the pandemic and fall ~in love~
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 56
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The COVID-19 x Emma. (2020) Modern AU nobody asked for!!!
> 
> Title is taken from the Sylvan Esso song [Die Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-_NNIX8cDA)

**Friday, February 14th, 2020 (Valentine's Day)**

“Okay, enough’s enough.”

Harriet turned her face away from her fourth episode of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ of the day, spoonful of Ben & Jerry’s Chunky Monkey half-way to her lips. Her eyes were a little glassy, like she had just been on the verge of tears before Emma interrupted her.

“Get up - we’re going out.”

Harriet’s brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“Go get dressed, we’re gonna go do KARAOKE!,” sang Emma, throwing up some exaggerated jazz hands.

“What? No -”

“Yes! Come on!” Emma grabbed her friend’s arm and hauled her up from the sofa.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Harriet sat down on the toilet and sighed. “Emma...I’m really not in the mood.”

“I know that,” said Emma, while she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, “That’s why it’s the best time to do this. It will distract you. You’ll have more fun than you think, I promise.”

Harriet looked morosely skeptical.

“Okay - we’ll go for one hour and if you _absolutely_ hate it, we’ll leave. Okay?”

Harriet sighed deeply, but eventually nodded.

Emma clapped her hands in excitement. “Take a shower and I’ll go pick out an outfit for you.”

Though she had been resistant to her friend’s machinations at first, Harriet took an extra-long shower and Emma was pleased to hear very little sobbing emanating through the bathroom door. When Harriet padded into Emma’s room wrapped in a towel, she looked squeaky-clean and slightly more refreshed.

“Is it going to be just the two of us?”

Emma shook her head, smoothing out the plaid pinafore dress she had laid out for Harriet. “Taylor is going to meet us there after work and I was just about to text George. Is that okay? Do you want it to be just us?”

Harriet shook her head. “No, it’ll be fun with everyone.”

Emma smiled, turning to her phone as Harriet began to brush her hair with only the barest _hint_ of sullenness.

**Emma:** Hey are you busy tonight?

**G:** nope. what’s up?

**Emma:** So remember how Harriet was seeing that guy Elton?

**G:** yea

**Emma:** Well, he dumped her a few days ago.

**G:** really? right before valentine's day?!

**Emma:** Yeah, he said it wasn’t working for him. But he also said he saw their relationship as more of a casual hook-up thing 🙁

**G:** oh man

**Emma:** I know! She really, really liked him.

**G:** fuck poor harriet

**Emma:** So anyway I’m making her go out to Ford’s with me so she won’t focus on it. Do you want to come? Tay’s coming too. It’ll be fun!

**G:** your best friend just got her heart broken and you’re taking her to ford’s korean bbq & karaoke house?

**Emma:** It’s a distraction! Will you come?

**G:** i don’t know emma…

**Emma:** Please? You always make Harriet laugh a lot.

**G:** i had a really long day

**Emma:** Please George? I’ll buy you pizza after. Also I haven’t seen you in like two weeks and I miss you.

**G:** fine okay

**Emma:** Thank you!!

**G:** but you’re definitely buying me pizza after and i want like three pies

**Emma:** You got it 😉 🍕

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

“Em! Over here!,” called Taylor.

Emma spotted her third roommate waving from a corner booth and she grabbed Harriet’s hand to weave them through the crowd. George was already there with Taylor, one arm looped casually along the top of the leather booth.

“Nice of you to join us, Emma, for the event _you_ invited us to.”

Emma rolled her eyes, following Harriet as she slid into the booth. “You live closer and Tay has a car!”

George smirked at her. “Are you going to buy me a beer in addition to the pizza you promised me?”

Taylor lowered the menu she had been studying. “Pizza? I thought this was BBQ?”

Emma snorted. “It is, I just had to bribe George to come with us.”

Taylor turned to George, leveling him with an accusatory look. “Are you gonna be snotty all night?”

George took a deep breath and settled more into his seat. “No.”

“Cause you know this is for Harriet right?”

“I know!”

“I’m just saying this cause I love you and you’re my girlfriend’s work wife.”

George smiled. “Love you too, Tay.”

Emma beamed at her friends, this was going to be a great night - she just knew it. Then she caught sight of a waiter making their way over to them. “Ooo look! Ready to order?”

The waiter reached their table and everyone recited what they wanted (George gave Emma a doubtful look when she ordered kimchi pancakes but he would, in fact, eat half her order). Then they all gathered up their IDs to prove they could buy alcohol. Harriet got a glimpse of Taylor’s driver's license and her eyes widened. “Taylor, your first name is Anne?”

“Yep.”

“Why don’t you use it? It’s so pretty!”

Taylor laughed. “Anne Taylor? Please. I’m not trying to have people imagine sensible business separates when they think of me.”

They all got a good chuckle out of that and Emma was elated once again to know that the night was going so well. Harriet would forget about Elton in no time and everything would be well.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

  
  


George moved over next to Emma while Taylor and Harriet were up on the karaoke stage singing/crying along to Cyndi Lauper’s “Time After Time.”

“How’s she doing?,” he asked genuinely before taking a sip of his beer.

Emma looked over at Harriet clutching the microphone and swaying gently to the music.

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_

“I think she’s okay,” sighed Emma. “I think it’s just a lot - I mean, he was the first person she ever had sex with. _And_ her first kiss.”

George winced. “Jesus, that’s rough.”

Emma nodded and reached over to take a piece of his fried chicken. “She’s such a great person, she deserves someone who will be really _into_ her. You know?”

George studied her as she took a bite of chicken. “You’re a really good friend, Emma.”

Emma blushed. “George, stop.”

“What! It’s true.”

Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head bashfully.

“Accept the compliment, Woodhouse.”

“You only compliment me when you’re drunk,” she said to him over the rim of her adult Shirley Temple.

He grinned at her and seemed to be closer than he was before - and his arm was slung loosely over her shoulders. He gestured towards her top, a whimsical vintage t-shirt featuring several Muppets wearing sunglasses. “I didn’t realize how much you liked Jim Henson.”

“Well, I really just like Miss Piggy.”

“Of course.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

George sipped his beer and shrugged. “It means, of course you’re a Miss Piggy girl.”

Emma arched an eyebrow.

“You’re outgoing, you like fashion.”

Emma laughed and he seemed to be emboldened by the sound. “You’re very creative with your outfits,” he said, running his hand lightly over her hot pink skirt. “I mean, what’s this material? Plastic? The glamour is beyond me. That’s the essence of Miss Piggy.”

His fingers reached the edge of her skirt and faintly touched her bare thigh. Emma shivered even though the room was hot and vaguely damp. George noticed the goosebumps on her skin and looked up into her face and their gazes locked. Was it the alcohol or had his eyes always been that bottomless? That ocean blue?

Suddenly Taylor appeared with a gin and tonic in hand. “G, can you take a turn with Harriet? I can’t do any more power ballads right now.”

George turned to her, breaking away from Emma in the process. “Yeah, sure.” He drained the rest of his beer and then was up and moving towards the stage.

Taylor sat down. “Em, what are you even _doing_?”

Emma looked at her friend and tucked a sweaty strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Eating chicken?,” she offered, holding up a drumstick as evidence.

Taylor leaned over conspiratorially. “I mean - when are you gonna fuck George?”

“Taylor, come on…”

“Girl, I just saw his hand on your thigh when I came over! And the way he looks at you sometimes...Honey, he _wants_ you. Like, yesterday.”

Emma fanned her flushed face, suddenly regretting the decision to wear a vinyl miniskirt to a crowded club. “I don’t think of him that way.”

“Maybe you should - he’s gorgeous and smart as hell. Wes says all the girls at their office are like _in love_ with him. Someone will snap him up. You'll see.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

Emma did indeed end up buying George three pizzas. By the end of their night at Ford’s, Taylor had drunk but one drink and was sober enough to drive them all home ( _“Somebody has to be the responsible one!”_ ). She generously allowed a stop at the pizza parlor on the way back.

Emma stayed in the car with Harriet while George and Taylor went to pick up the pies. Emma glanced down at her sad friend dozing away in her lap. The glitter eyeshadow Emma had applied to Harriet’s eyelids shimmered in the moonlight.

Emma leaned her head down towards her friend’s ear. “I’m so sorry Harriet, we’ll find you someone better,” she whispered. Harriet didn’t respond, but she did drool lightly onto Emma’s lap. Emma stroked her friend’s hair and picked up her phone.

**Emma:** Can you stay over tonight? Tay’s going to Wes’s apartment and Harriet is pretty drunk. I don’t want to be alone with her in case something happens.

**G:** yeah of course

They pulled up to the girls’ apartment at 1 AM, loaded down with pizza boxes and a loopy Harriet. 

“Hey Taylor, you don’t need to drop me off - I’m going to stay here tonight.”

“Okay,” Taylor nodded to George before giving Emma a quick and _very_ pointed look, “Everybody stay safe okay? Make sure Harriet gets a lot of water.”

They all murmured goodnights and then Emma and George were maneuvering Harriet inside and up the stairs. 

Emma helped Harriet get washed up before changing into her own pajamas. Downstairs, she and George gorged on pizza, more beer and old episodes of _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_. They chatted a little and their conversation eventually turned back to Harriet and her current misery.

“I just feel _so_ bad,” moaned Emma, “I kept encouraging her to see him - she probably wouldn’t have gone out with him again if I hadn’t talked on and on about how sweet he seemed.”

“It’s not your fault, Emma,” said George, reaching out to rub her knee reassuringly, “Harriet’s an adult and she can make her own choices. She’ll meet someone else.”

“Yeah,” sighed Emma, turning to pout at the TV. Suddenly, Emma had a thought.

“George, are you dating anyone?”

“What?”

“Are you dating someone right now?”

He looked at her like she was asking him a riddle. “No. Why?”

“Would you ever...be interested in going out with Harriet?”

George slumped back on the sofa. “Oh Emma, I...no. I like Harriet a lot - just not in that way.”

Emma frowned. “Never?”

“I mean I wouldn’t say _never_ , but -”

“Well! What if you tried going on a date with -”

“I don’t know Emma,” said George, his soothing touch moving from her knee to her shin, “I’m just not really up for that right now, in general. I’ve done the whole “dating” thing and I’ve done hooking up and stuff. It’s just not worth it for me. If I’m going to put the effort in, I want it to be for someone I’m really interested in and care about.”

Emma paused. “ _You’ve_ hooked up with people? Like, casually?”

“Why is that so surprising?”

“You said yourself it’s not ‘worth it’!”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay well, it hasn’t been, like, a ton of people. Just one really - and that was enough.”

“Who was it?”

“Jane.”

Emma sat up. “Jane Fairfax?!”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, when?”

“It was before she and Frank got together - so a few years ago?”

Emma was silent for a moment as she watched the TV.

“...How was it?”

He took a sip of beer. “We had sex four times in one night once.”

Emma’s jaw dropped open. “Oh my god!”

George blushed and fiddled with the tab on his can. “Yeah.”

Now Emma turned fully toward him, her interest piqued.

“Did you make her come every time?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Jesus, Emma.”

“Come on!”

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, incredulous. “You really want to know?”

“Absolutely.”

He blew out a breath of lightly exasperated air. “She came lots of times. Really, really hard. She has really powerful orgasms,” he said, rather flatly.

“Wow.”

“Yep...,” he said, then he stood up. “Is there pizza left? I’m still hungry. Do you want some?” Then he walked away without waiting for her answer. Emma popped up to follow him.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.”

George was at the kitchen counter and turned to her. “Yeah?,” he said through a mouthful of chicken bacon ranch.

“I want more details.”

He sighed. “Emma, it’s _so_ late. And I’m still a little drunk.”

“The perfect time to talk about this!”

He shook his head gently, placing a slice of spinach ricotta pizza on a plate to hand to her. “I don’t see why this is so thrilling to you.”

Now Emma blushed. “I mean... _I’ve_ never come during sex.” She swiped a bit of ricotta off the top of the pie and popped it in her mouth.

George finished chewing a bite and swallowed. “Wait...really?”

“It’s not that unusual, a lot of women don’t come.”

“Not even when you...you know…,” he made a vague gesture near his crotch.

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma waved her hand, “I can when I _you know_. “I’ve just never had an orgasm with someone else.”

He leant against the counter, looking thoughtful, then he cleared his throat. “Would you -”

Before he could finish his sentence they heard footsteps tramp clumsily down the stairs that led into the kitchen, and Harriet appeared. 

“Harriet!,” cried Emma, “You’re supposed to be asleep!”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she moaned, “Ooooo pizza!”

George caught Harriet around the waist before she could reach the enticing pies. “No no no, you have to go to bed.”

“You’re no fun!”

He smiled. “I know.”

They corralled Harriet back to her room and Emma gave her a big glass of water, an ibuprofen, and two melatonin tablets. Harriet protested but they promised to stay there with her until she fell asleep. 

“You love this,” smirked George as Emma stroked her sleeping friend’s hair. Emma caught his eye with a guilty smile.

After they had confirmed that Harriet was truly asleep, Emma cobbled together an odd assortment of sheets and blankets and made up their perfectly serviceable IKEA sofa for George to sleep on.

“Comfy?,” asked Emma as he settled in.

He lowered his book to look at her. “Very pleasant.”

She smiled and turned off the hall light. “Goodnight George.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up that there is moderate-to-heavy alcohol use in this chapter.

**Wednesday, February 19th, 2020**

  
  


_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

“Ugh.”

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

Emma rolled over, smothering her head under her pillow to block out the sound of her ringtone. After a few minutes she snaked a hand over to her bedside table to grab her phone.

“...Hello?”

“Hey! Is this a bad time?” It was George and judging by the sound of traffic mixed with early-morning construction, it seemed like he was waiting at a bus stop.

Emma blinked at her phone. “It’s 7:00am.”

“Oh shit sorry, I forgot you don’t have class today.”

“It’s okay,” said Emma, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “I guess I’ll finally go try yoga with Harriet or something.”

“Ha, yeah.”

Emma sat up, cracking her neck and back. “Wait, so why are you calling? Aren’t you on your way to work?”

“Yeah! I am. But actually I’m calling because I _maybe_ found someone perfect for Harriet.”

“What? Who?!,” gasped Emma.

“Do you remember my roommate in college, Bobby? I think you met him once when you and your dad were touring schools. I hadn’t seen him in forever and I literally just ran into him! He said he moved here last week and I invited him over for dinner on Friday night.”

“Wait, so what does this have to do with Harriet?”

“Oh - sorry yeah. Well, I think he and Harriet might get along really well. Would the two of you want to come over on Friday?”

Emma paused. She barely remembered Robert Martin - _Bobby_ \- but she had this vague memory of him being perfectly nice and sweet.

“Okay - let's try it.”

“Oh perfect! I think she’ll really like him, Em.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

Emma pounced on Harriet (from her position on the sofa - she didn’t want to seem _too_ eager) the second she walked in the door from her night class.

“Hey Harriet?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you want to come to George’s on Friday with me?”

“I have to study for my French final…”

“That’s not for like 8 weeks!,” cried Emma.

“Yeah, but you know I’m so bad at it and I really just need to pass a language course so I can do my other requirements.”

Emma huffed impatiently. “Please? I’ll help you study on Saturday _and_ Sunday!”

Harriet looked at Emma with a critical eye. “What’s so important about Friday?”

“Nothing really,” said Emma as she picked at her nails, “George just ran into his friend Bobby, and he thought, you know…”

Taylor wandered in wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe. “Who’s Bobby?”

“George’s college roommate.”

Suddenly Harriet’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re setting me up with this guy.”

Taylor looked between her friends. “Wait, sorry, so who is this guy again?”

Harriet walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to Emma. “Do I have to?,” she moaned into a pillow.

Emma looked at her sheepishly. “Please Harriet? As a favor to me? George thinks you’ll _really_ like him.”

Harriet sighed deeply and looked up. “Okay. I’ll go. But right now I’m going to go take a shower and listen to sad Swedish pop music and think about why we thought it was a good idea to go to grad school.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled gently and clasped her friend’s hand as she left the room.

Taylor perched on the arm of the sofa. “So, is this a double date situation?”

Emma flushed red and picked at her fingernails some more. “Please stop implying what you’re implying.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. But can I just say one more thing?,” asked Taylor.

Emma sucked on a hangnail and eyed her friend warily. “Okay.”

“I think you and George would be _really_ good together Em. Truly. You’ve known each other forever and you have great chemistry. And most importantly, you have fun! What else can you ask for out of a relationship?”

“Maybe I just don’t _want_ a relationship, Taylor!,” Emma cried softly, hugging a sofa cushion to her chest.

“Okay honey. I’ll stop bothering you about it.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

**Saturday, October 31st, 2015 (Halloween)**

  
  


“Are you supposed to be a sexy mouse?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m Pizza Rat!,” said Emma, gesturing to the large acrylic paint and cardboard slice of pepperoni pizza hot glued to the front of her second-hand fur coat.

“Pizza What?”

“Don’t you ever go online, George?”

“Nope,” he smirked, “I just spend my time whittling and brewing moonshine.”

Emma sighed and grabbed his hand to pull him inside her apartment. “Come on, I want you to meet my roommate.”

There was already a good-sized crowd in the small apartment and bass-forward music was blaring out of a couple of speaker sets. They found Taylor in the kitchen, dressed as Daphne from _Scooby-Doo_ and attempting to tap a keg.

“Tay! This is my best friend from home.”

George held out his hand. “Hey, nice to meet you.”

Taylor took his hand and shook it, smiling wide. “I’m a lesbian!,” she shouted over the music.

“Uh, okay?”

Taylor shrugged. “I just like to be upfront about it - I’m sure you know how Emma is. She’d set up a dog and a cat if she could.”

George looked at Emma, who was chatting on the other side of the room with a tall guy dressed as Gill-man from _Creature from the Black Lagoon_. He smiled fondly as he watched Emma flip her hair over one shoulder. “Yeah, I know.”

Taylor raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh - _I see_.”

George turned back to her. “What?”

“Nothing. Come on, help me with this keg lover boy.”

  
  


The party only got rowdier and more cramped as the night wore on. George barely saw Emma the whole night as she flitted from group to group, refilled snacks, and replaced the dry ice in a plastic witch’s cauldron. He drank cheap beer and helped Taylor set up a projector that played clips of B horror movies onto an old bed sheet. He learned that she and Emma had only become friend’s within the last year or so, as they entered their senior year of college, and he told Taylor about how he first met Emma at a writing workshop when he was 16 and she was 13. They had been friends ever since.

Eventually, he discovered Emma outside on the front steps doling out king size Kit Kat bars to bored teenagers.

“I remember when we used to do that,” said George as he sat beside her and gestured to two young girls skateboarding up to another house wearing _Scream_ masks. They were surely too old to be trick-or-treating - but that didn’t seem to be stopping them.

“Yeah,” smiled Emma wistfully, “But we had better costumes though.”

George grinned at her and touched the cardboard rat ears she had attached to a headband. “Oh! That reminds me. You didn’t ask me what I am.”

“What are you?”

“You have to guess.”

Emma propped her chin in her hand and appraised him carefully. “Hmm...White Male Privilege?”

“That’s a good guess. But no.”

“Blonde Ken Doll?”

“One more try.”

“Ivy League Handsome?”

George smirked. “Close - I’m Robert Redford in _All the President’s Men_.

Emma’s mouth popped open. “How was I supposed to get that?!”

“Well I thought about asking you to be Dustin Hoffman, but I didn’t think you’d go for it.”

“Well maybe if you’d asked I would have!”

He laughed and followed her back inside. The party was emptying out so he started to clean up but Emma waved him away - they could do it in the morning. Taylor had already gone to bed so the two of them tip-toed around the apartment turning off lamps and unplugging fairy lights. Then they crept to Emma’s room as quietly as they could manage. 

George was still a little drunk as he stripped to his boxers and undershirt and got in Emma’s bed. She followed him shortly after and burrowed deep under her pile of comforters.

“Tell me a story?,” she asked sweetly.

She was giggly and even though she had brushed her teeth, he could still smell vodka under the minty freshness. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were a little loopy. She was probably as tipsy as he was.

“Okay, I’ll tell you a story about a beautiful princess.”

Emma snuggled closer. “Begin!,” she commanded in an affected deep voice.

George laughed. “Okay, okay. There once was a beautiful princess who threw the most wonderful parties in all the land and people came from far and wide to attend. She gave out candy to all the children and made sea monsters fall in love with her.”

“Hmmm, I like this so far.”

“Good - the beautiful princess was so well liked that she was never lonely and -”

“That’s not true,” interrupted Emma.

“She’s lonely?”

Emma nodded with her eyes closed. “She misses the wizard.”

“The wizard?”

She nodded again. “The wizard who makes fun of her and tells her about stuff.”

George’s eyes softened and he drew an arm around her. “The wizard missed her too. But they each had a magic crystal through which they could talk to each other all the time.”

“Yeah…,” sighed Emma sadly.

“But one night the wizard came to visit and he was so proud of the princess. She was doing so well ruling the kingdom and he liked the elf who lived with her in the castle.”

Emma shifted a little. “Does the princess get kissed at the end of this story?,” she murmured softly.

George felt his heart skip a beat. “Does she want to be kissed?”

“Yes.”

“...By a prince?”

Emma opened her eyes. “No.”

George paused. “Does she want to be kissed right now?,” he asked slowly.

“Yes,” Emma whispered.

“Yes,” she whispered as George pulled her closer and “Yes” she whispered again before he was sighing against her lips and licking softly into her mouth.

Emma wrapped her arms around him and purred in pleasure as his hard chest pressed against her breasts through her t-shirt.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned as their bodies fit together.

Emma sighed dreamily and wrapped one of her legs around him. “Mmm, George.”

He felt like he was losing all sense of himself as he kissed her - the softness of her skin and the little sounds she made as he opened her mouth with his were making him melt and there was nothing he could do about it. He was getting hard and ground against her, making her whimper.

“I want to make you come, Emma,” he said as he sucked on her neck while her fingers were in his hair.

He had just slipped one hand up her shirt and the other was about to peel down her underwear to reveal the wetness between her legs that he just _knew_ was waiting for him when he felt Emma relax in his arms. Then her breathing changed, becoming steadier. She was asleep. She had fallen asleep when he was just about to finger her. He pulled away to look at her.

_Fuck._ She was so cute.

He sighed deeply and stroked her cheek. Then he kissed her forehead gently and pulled up the blankets to tuck her back in. He could still feel the ghost of her lips on his. Then he fell asleep next to Emma with the worst hard-on he had ever experienced in his life.

The next morning Emma didn’t mention the kiss - she didn’t even act awkward around him or avoid meeting his eyes. It was like she had forgotten it completely. She never brought it up. So he didn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pizza Rat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXUG8q4jKU)
> 
> Want to Recreate Harriet and Emma's Outfits from Chapter 1? You Can!
> 
> [Harriet's Eye Glitter](https://www.getlemonhead.com/products/birthday-bitch-spacejam)
> 
> [Harriet's Dress](https://www.etsy.com/listing/584113463/plaid-suspender-school-girl-mini-dress?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_c-clothing-womens_clothing-dresses&utm_custom1=9419e24d-8f2a-4ef9-bc87-3531507ea793&utm_content=go_270946235_21143525675_69016988315_aud-736801674616:pla-106554537395_c__584113463&utm_custom2=270946235&gclid=Cj0KCQjw17n1BRDEARIsAFDHFewnCxyx15fXKttEmQq3_gA3mjtC8K5K9mLvx5R_aBC64zrslp_zBKcaAr3dEALw_wcB)
> 
> [Emma's Skirt](https://poshmark.com/listing/Missguided-Pink-Vinyl-Mini-skirt-5c36148dbaebf6d3299cf008)  
> (I used to have a link for the vintage t-shirt I had Emma wearing but it has since sold)


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, February 21st, 2020**

  
  


“Should we bring wine?”

“Why are you asking me?!,” cried Harriet as she clutched a bag of plantain chips.

Emma chuckled as she perused the alcoholic beverages at their local Trader Joe’s. “Sorry. Just thinking out loud. I don’t think George likes wine that much anyway - we’ll do beer.”

They got in line to pay for their purchases and Emma couldn’t help but notice Harriet’s constant fidgeting. If she wasn’t tugging on the hem of her dress, she was playing with her hair or opening her bag to rifle through it.

“Harriet.”

“Mmm?”

“It’s just _one_ night. If you don’t like him, you never have to see him again. Okay?,” said Emma gently.

Harriet took a deep breath. “Yes, okay. You’re right.”

  
  
  


When they got to George’s apartment, Emma could hear faint music and the light sounds of cooking. She had assumed they would order takeout and split the cost. _Oh_ , thought Emma, _Maybe this is a bigger deal than I thought_.

Emma knocked firmly on the door and a few minutes later she and Harriet were greeted by a stranger.

“Hey sorry,” said the tall, young man who answered, “George is in the kitchen. I’m Bobby.” He reached out a heavily tattooed arm to shake their hands as they entered the apartment.

The three of them stood there for a moment, smiling politely. Bobby stood casually with his hands in his back pockets. Harriet had not said a word, but had gone somewhat pink and couldn’t take her eyes off their new acquaintance.

“I’m going to go find George,” Emma declared finally, gesturing towards the case of beer in her hand.

“What?,” asked Bobby, tearing his eyes away from Harriet, “Oh! Yeah, yeah okay. We’ll be here,” he replied.

Emma snuck a look back at the two of them before disappearing down the hall and she was able to get a full picture of Bobby. He wore a faded black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. One of the knees was ripped, in a non-fashion way. Both of his arms were tattooed and his head was shaved. He seemed sweet, but there was something a little _crusty_ about him.

Entering the kitchen, Emma found George wearing a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and chopping vegetables.

“You’ve really gone all out haven’t you?”

George looked up and smiled when he saw it was her. “Well I decided to tell the Cirque du Soleil performers not to come after all. Just not the right vibe.”

He came over to where she leant against the kitchen counter and kissed her cheek quickly in greeting. “Does Bobby know that this is a set up?,” she asked when he pulled away.

“No,” George replied easily as he reached for one of the beers Emma had brought, “But I showed him Harriet’s photo and told him a little about her. I could tell he thought she was cute.”

“He does think she’s cute,” affirmed Emma, “And she seems to think he’s cute as well.”

“Really? That’s so great.”

Emma came to stand beside him as he arranged raw vegetables on a platter. “I don’t know if he’s right for Harriet, George.”

“What? You literally just met him.”

“He’s just so...grungy.”

George turned to her with an arched eyebrow. “Give him a chance. He’s a sweetheart, I promise. _Also_ , it’s not up to you if Harriet likes him,” he said before holding up a slice of red bell pepper to Emma’s mouth.

She swatted his hand away. “Okay, fine. What are we having anyway?”

“Pork shoulder ragù. And an almond cake for dessert.”

“George! You made dessert and _ragù_?”

“What!,” he laughed, “It’s not that hard - you just put all the stuff together in a Dutch oven and let it cook for a few hours. I did it all last night, it was easy. But you wouldn’t know, because you don’t know how to cook.”

Emma frowned. Then she took a large gulp of his beer in retaliation. 

“Hey! Do you want to stop being a baby and get the container of hummus out of the fridge? Thank you.”

  
  


Dinner ended up being terribly delicious and Emma blushed whenever George smirked at her for taking a third serving of ragù and pasta or a second helping of cake.

After the meal they settled in the living room to drink tea and chat. “So,” said Emma, as she drew her knees up on the couch where she had settled next to George, “What do you do, Bobby?”

He cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair, giving Emma a better look at some of his tattoos. “I’m, uh, I work at Donwell Abbey. It’s like a small, sort of indie farm right outside of Highbury. They run that co-op downtown, Abbey Mill Co-op - I kind of alternate between there and the farm most weeks.”

“Oh wow,” said Emma.

Harriet spoke up. “And he’s in a band! He plays the drums.”

Bobby looked over at her and smiled bashfully. “Yeah,” he laughed, “We mainly play around the city. Dive bars and house shows mostly. We don’t make a _ton_ of money, but we’re hoping to go on a small tour next summer.”

“We should all go to a show sometime,” said George, “Taylor and Wes too.”

“That would be so fun!,” exclaimed Harriet.

George looked expectantly at Emma beside him.

“Yeah,” she said lightly, “Sounds like fun.”

They played a few rounds of _Pictionary_ , but Emma and George couldn’t stop arguing about the quality of certain kinds of drawings or the definitions of some words. They called it a night after a few games.

Harriet came up to Emma while the boys went into the kitchen to do the dishes. “Em,” she said, a little timidly, “Bobby offered to give me a ride home - is that okay with you? I can stay if you want.”

A muscle in Emma’s jaw tensed but she made herself smile at her friend. “Of course, that’s fine. Text me when you get home okay?”

Emma felt a variety of emotions while she watched Harriet leave with Bobby. She was pleased that George seemed so happy at having made the match, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she even _liked_ Bobby that much. A part-time farmer in a DIY punk band? _Please_. Surely Harriet deserved better - someone with more ambition. Someone who didn’t look vaguely like a vegan skinhead.

On top of that, Emma had to admit, she felt... _lonely_.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

George felt Emma come into the kitchen as he finished wiping down the counters. “Hey - do you want to watch a movie?”

Instead of answering she came up beside him. “Kiss me,” she said.

George set down the sponge he was holding and turned to her. “What?”

She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. “Kiss me,” she repeated firmly.

He didn’t waste another second. He had already spent far too long wanting Emma and not having her. And now here she was, asking for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his mouth against hers. It wasn’t a soft kiss, it was full of teeth and tongue and unyielding desire. 

After a few moments he pulled away. “Emma,” he panted against her lips, “I didn’t mean - when I asked you to come over with Harriet-”

Emma kissed his neck. “I didn’t think you were implying anything,” she said simply, “I just want you.”

She brought his mouth back down to hers and they kissed hotly. He walked her backwards into his room and took her straight to his bed. But the second her back hit the mattress, he stilled on top of her.

“Em,” he whispered, leaning on his forearms to cradle her face, “Should we talk about this?”

“What is there to talk about?,” she asked as she dragged her hands under his shirt and smoothed them up the bare skin of his back.

“I don’t want to just fuck you,” he said, “I mean, I _do_ want to fuck you. But I really, _really_ like you Emma. I have for a long time. I want to date you.”

“I want that too,” she breathed, her hazel eyes wide and full of tenderness. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He felt dangerously close to tears, but he lowered his mouth back to hers and let himself enjoy the feeling of her underneath him. She tangled her fingers - 

**_Next up: News at 11!_ **

George blinked awake. 

It had been a dream.

He sat up and saw Emma curled up asleep on the other side of the couch. She hadn’t asked him to kiss her. She didn’t want to date him. All they had done was eat more cake and watch TV. He groaned softly and flopped back on the couch. He dragged a hand down his face in frustration.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

**Saturday, March 7th, 2020**

  
  


**G:** em can we t-

Delete.

**G:** hey are you around tomor-

Delete.

**G:** emma, this might seem like it’s coming out of nowhere, but i have-

George sighed and closed the messaging app. He placed his phone face down on the couch beside him and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had thought about nothing but Emma for two weeks. For whatever reason, he felt desperate to tell her about his feelings - more than ever before. He needed to know if he might ever have a chance with her. At the very least, he needed her to tell him to move on if she didn't feel the same way. He couldn’t live like this anymore. He was almost 30 and nursing a five-year-long unrequited crush on his best friend.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Somewhere in his heart, he desperately wished for it to be Emma.

It wasn’t.

  
**Bobby Martin:** Hey are you around? I need some advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday, March 8th, 2020**

  
  


“Oh my God!!!!!”

Emma looked up as she heard Harriet’s distant shriek from overhead. Then she heard her friend run down the stairs and a minute later Harriet burst through her bedroom door.

“Harriet!,” cried Emma, “Are you okay? What’s going on?!”

Harriet was out of breath and held up a finger as if to say “One sec.” Emma laughed lightly, turning back to the paper she was writing. Eventually Harriet was able to recover and sat down on Emma’s bed, staring at the phone in her hand.

“Bobby asked me if I would want to be in a relationship with him.”

Emma swiveled around in her desk chair. “What?”

“I know! We’ve only really just started hanging out but he says he really likes me and wants to see me exclu -”

“Wait, you’ve been seeing him?,” interrupted Emma, “Like _seeing_ him, seeing him?”

Harriet blushed. “Um, yeah.”

Emma frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’ve gone on a few dates and I’ve spent the night at his place a couple of times,” said Harriet, her shoulders slumping a little, “But after Elton...I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it until I knew how he felt.”

Emma came over to sit beside her friend. “But, how do _you_ feel?”

Harriet’s eyes lit up. “Um! I really like him a lot, I think.”

“But you’ve only been seeing him, what, two weeks?”

“Yeah...,” said Harriet, looking down at her phone again.

Emma got up to start sorting through a basket of clean laundry, hoping to hide a little of the frustration she was feeling at Harriet having kept this from her.

“...What should I do, Emma?”

Emma didn’t turn around. “What do you want to do?,” she asked while passive-aggressively folding a cardigan.

“I’m not sure,” said Harriet softly, “I do like him...but maybe it’s too early?”

Emma shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “It’s really up to you Harriet.” She snuck a look back at her friend, who was anxiously biting a hangnail and gazing at her phone screen. “He _texted_ you to ask you to be exclusive?”

Harriet looked up. “Oh, yeah. Yes.” Then she furrowed her brow lightly. “Is that bad?”

Emma took a deep breath. “I don’t know Harriet...I always think if you’re not sure if you like someone, then you probably shouldn’t continue seeing them.”

Harriet was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, that’s true…”

Emma turned back to her laundry. She smiled a little bit, just to herself, as she folded a pair of corduroy pants.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

**Monday, March 9th, 2020**

  
  


“Well, aren’t you early.”

George smirked. “I’m always early, Taylor.”

“That is true - come in, come in.” She led George to the kitchen where Wes was stirring a put of tomato sauce.

“George brought red wine.”

Wes tasted a bit sauce off a wooden spoon and turned to smile at George over her shoulder. “A scholar _and_ a gentleman.”

George settled at Wes’s small kitchen table as Taylor opened the wine. “Taylor, when are you going to move in here? I swear you’re hardly at the other apartment. You must be hemorrhaging money at this point.

“She doesn’t want to move in,” said Wes flatly.

George looked at Taylor who waved him away. “I like having the option!,” she laughed, “Also, I would miss Emma too much.”

George snorted as he took a sip of wine. “I’m sure Emma is an absolute _dream_ roommate.”

“She is! She’s entirely wonderful to live with.”

Wes turned to them with a big baguette in her hands that seemed to be intended for garlic bread. “Okay G, what’s the deal with this Bobby guy?”

“There’s not much to tell,” answered George, “He was my college roommate and I thought he and Harriet would really hit it off.”

“You always make fun of Emma for trying to matchmake, but you’re really just as bad as she is,” said Taylor.

“That’s different,” said George, “I’m not, like, actively pushing them together. _That_ is what she would do. And I love Harriet, but I worry sometimes that she’s like a pet project to Emma.”

“That’s kind of how some friendships between women are, George. Like a big sister, little sister dynamic.”

“Hmmm, I guess.”

They finished the bottle of wine and moved on to Wes’s dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. Taylor placed a bowl of clementines and some dark chocolate squares on the table after the meal, along with a bottle of cognac. George was feeling warm and full from the alcohol and the cozy meal. 

“How’s _your_ dating life going George?,” asked Wes.

“I’m not seeing anyone right now,” he said while looking down into his glass of cognac, “But I, uh, I’ve been thinking about finally telling Emma how I feel about her.”

Taylor gasped and brought her hands up to her heart. “Oh baby, that is _huge_. I’m so proud of you.”

George blushed. “Yeah, I’ve just been thinking about it a lot more recently. Probably because of the Harriet and Bobby thing. But I’m nervous - and I don’t know exactly how to tell her.”

“You should do it in a neutral place,” said Wes jovially while snacking on a chocolate square, “Maybe not a restaurant. Somewhere where you can both leave easily if it doesn’t go well - _not_ that I think it won’t go well! Maybe a park?”

“Ooo yes, ask her to have lunch with you in the park this week,” said Taylor.

George reached for a clementine. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s a great idea actually.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

**Wednesday, March 11th, 2020**

  
  


George spotted Emma right away when he entered the park. She was wearing a yellow coat and sitting on a bench reading a book. She looked like a bright little daffodil amongst all the concrete of the city. It made him smile.

“Hey, thanks for meeting me for lunch.”

Emma looked up at him smiling down at her. She grinned back. “Well, you know I can’t resist falafel.”

“Oh I’m aware.”

She looked him up and down as she stood up from the bench. “Why, don’t you look nice today.”

George blushed, looking down at his suit jacket and tie. “Yeah...I had to give a presentation at work today.”

“Oooo, the ever exciting world of a Collections Assistant.”

He chuckled as they got in line in front of their designated food truck. “Yeah, something like that.” 

They ordered their sandwiches and then moved off to the side to wait for their orders to be called. It was a nice day but a little chilly, so they stood closer together to generate more warmth.

“How are things at the museum?”

“Oh you know,” replied George with a sarcastic half-smile, “It’s just a lot of preparing specimens for the collections and training interns in the mammal lab.”

“ _Thrilling._ ”

He laughed at that. “So,” said George, “Bobby texted me about Harriet the other day.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah - he wanted my advice about if he should ask her to be in a relationship. I said he should go for it.”

“But they’d only been going out for two weeks.”

“So? He really likes her.”

Emma shrugged. “Well, she turned him down.”

George looked up sharply. “What?”

“He texted her on Sunday. I saw her answer,” she said casually.

“You saw her answer? You mean you _wrote_ her answer,” he chuckled darkly and folded his arms, “This is your doing. Of _course_ it is.”

“What?!,” cried Emma, but George only looked away from her and shook his head.

Now Emma folded her arms. “Come on, George. He’s nice...but I don’t really think he’s Harriet’s type.”

“Oh? Then what is her type? Guys who will fuck her for two months and then break her heart?”

Emma reeled back in shock. “Why would you say that? There are _tons_ of people who would be lucky to date Harriet. What’s so special about Bobby - he works at a co-op!”

“You are such a snob, Emma. I can’t believe this - I can’t believe you would actually meddle in someone’s life like this.”

“Harriet wasn’t even sure if -”

"And I’m sure you were able to talk her into whatever you wanted her to think.” He took a step back from her and turned away.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t talk to you right now. I’m so pissed off.”

Emma looked back at the falafel truck, where all the employees and customers in line were staring at them. “What about your _sandwich_?!”

“You can have it!,” George shouted as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Wes is the feminized Mr. Weston in this story.
> 
> Also, George works as a Collections Assistant specializing in collection management and environmental conservation at their city's Natural History Museum - not sure if this will come up in full later in the story but it's a fun tidbit I came up with for his job that I wanted to mention. I have a lot of fun coming up with land/farming adjacent jobs for Mr. Knightley when I do modern Emma AUs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday, March 13th, 2020**

Emma hadn’t spoken to George in two days. She had thought about calling or texting him, but then she would think better of it. _He should apologize to me_ , she would say to herself late at night as she, once again, had trouble falling asleep because she was thinking about the fight in the park.

On Friday she dragged herself out of bed and left her room in search of a bowl of granola and yogurt. But when she came out into the common areas she saw Harriet and Taylor sitting on the sofa, staring at Harriet’s laptop, and looking absolutely horrified.

“Is everything okay?,” Emma asked as she approached her friends cautiously.

Harriet looked up at her with wide eyes. “It’s really bad Emma - they’re closing school for the rest of the semester.”

“What?”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

  
  


To be completely honest, Emma had been quite busy with school and therefore hadn’t paid much attention to the oncoming COVID-19 pandemic. But it was here now. All her worries about frustrating homework assignments and annoying classmates flew away almost immediately.

As soon as Harriet broke the news to her, the three of them sat down and discussed what to do. Taylor said her workplace was closing that day and she would be leaving to go stay with Wes in a few hours. “I don’t know how long this is going to last,” said Taylor, “But I want to be with her in case things get really crazy.”

“I’m worried about my Dad,” said Harriet, “He lives alone and doesn’t always remember to eat healthy and stuff - I’m going to look at flights and get the earliest one I can.”

Emma nodded at her friends. “I guess I’ll stay here?," she said tentatively.

She thought of her father - he was a hypochondriac, but he was also 70 years old. If she went home, she could potentially pick the virus up on the way there (if she didn’t already have it) and get him sick.

She sighed. “Yeah - I’ll stay here. I’ll be fine.”

  
  


Harriet left on Monday. Emma walked her outside and the girls hugged before loading Harriet’s bags into the taxi. “Be safe,” said Emma, squeezing her friend one last time.

“I’ll call you when I get there, okay?”

Emma smiled and nodded. She waved at Harriet’s taxi as it left, but as soon as the car disappeared she burst into tears.

She spent the rest of the day moping on the sofa - feeling a potent mix of loneliness, fear, and residual guilt over her fight with George. She called her sister when it got dark outside.

“Emma? Oh my god - are you okay? Do you feel hot? Are you having trouble breathing?”

“I’m fine Izzy,” sighed Emma as she laid her phone on her chest.

“Okay, well just keep an eye out for any symptoms okay?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Try not to worry about Dad - John and I are staying with him.”

Emma heard someone else speak in the distance and then Izzy’s voice crackled back over the speaker. “Dad just came into the room - he wants to talk to you.”

There was a quick fumbling sound as the phone changed hands. “Hi, Sweetheart.” 

Emma almost cried again when she heard her father’s voice. “Hi Dad.”

“Do you have enough food? How’s George?”

“Um,” said Emma, her voice wobbling a bit, “I haven’t talked to George in a few days - but I think he’s fine.”

“Okay - how are the girls?”

Now a fresh tear tracked down Emma’s cheek. “They left,” she said softly.

Her father was quiet for a little bit. “You’re alone in the apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be okay? You can still come home.”

“No,” said Emma as she swallowed a sob, “I’m fine.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

  
  


**Wednesday, March 18th, 2020**

Emma thought she was doing pretty well all on her own. She woke up at 9am, had breakfast, did homework or attended her online classes, went for a light jog in the late afternoon, and was usually in bed by 10pm. She FaceTimed with her family every few days and texted with Taylor a little. Her favorite part of the day was when she and Harriet would talk on the phone before bed.

But she still missed George. She missed him so much it hurt. She had talked to him almost every day for over ten years and this was the longest they had gone without speaking to each other. She thought about him every day, yet she was too stubborn to reach out. Or maybe she was scared he wouldn’t accept her apology.

One night, Emma was just getting in bed when her phone rang. She smiled, thinking it was Harriet. But it wasn’t - it was _George_. Her heart swelled when she saw his name on her phone screen. She swallowed.

“Hello?”

She didn’t hear anything for a moment. "Emma? It's George - obviously. Jesus."

Emma frowned. "Okay?"

"I'm...uh...I'm outside."

Emma sat up in her bed. "What? Why?"

"Your dad told me you're alone in the apartment - he told me to come stay with you."

Emma took a deep breath. “Hold on.”

She got out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt over her pajama shorts and tank top. Then she ran to the front door, opening it to reveal George Knightley on the other side. They stared at each other through the screen door that separated them.

“Is this safe?,” asked Emma.

“I think so,” said George as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I haven’t been to work since last week and I don’t have any symptoms. What about you?”

“I’m fine, as far as I know. And they closed school.” She unlatched the screen and stepped back so he could come in. 

He set down his backpack and a duffle bag when he was through the doorway. “Emma…,” he murmured.

Then they were hugging. “I’m so sorry,” he said into her hair as his arms wrapped tight around her. 

“No, George,” said Emma, feeling a few traitorous tears leak out, “ _I_ _’m_ sorry. Bobby must have been so disappointed.”

“That doesn’t matter right now.”

She took him by the hand and led him into the living room, where they curled up on the couch together and discussed the pandemic and everything that was going on.

“I’m really scared,” said Emma as she hugged her knees to her chest.

“I know, I am too,” said George, reaching out a hand to rub her shoulder.

“You said my Dad told you to come here?”

“Yeah,” he said, blushing a little, “I was on a Zoom work call with Wes the other day and she mentioned that Taylor had basically moved in because of the pandemic. And then your father called me a few days ago and said he was worried about you. He told me that Harriet had gone home and _heavily_ implied that I should come stay with you.”

“You really didn’t have to…”

“I know - but I was thinking about you all the time. And then with the pandemic I was scared I would never see you again or something.”

Emma didn’t bother to hide her tears as she crawled over to George for another hug.

George very gallantly tried to sleep on the sofa, but Emma just laughed at him and said Taylor’s room was pretty much empty now. Together they put fresh sheets on the bed and Emma laid one of her comforters on top. Then they said goodnight and Emma went back to her room. But as soon as she laid down and turned off the lights, she felt uneasy.

George was still awake and reading in bed when Emma shuffled back upstairs. “Can I sleep here tonight?,” she asked quietly.

He didn’t answer. Instead he moved over and flipped the comforter up so that she could get in. “I’m not turning off the light yet, though,” he said cheekily.

She grinned. “That’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma sleeps on the first floor because she likes to listen to other people's conversations through the wall 😏


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some marijuana use mixed with a sexual situation in this chapter.

**Friday, April 10th, 2020**

It was kind of heaven having George around. They had breakfast together in the mornings, spent the day apart, and then came back together in the evening for dinner and a movie. On the weekends they took walks around the neighborhood and George taught Emma how to cook a few dishes - like an easy chocolate cake or delicious roasted salmon.

One Friday night, George came into the living room looking very sly. 

“Did you rob a bank?,” asked Emma, lowering the book she was reading.

George shook his head and showed her the sandwich bag full of weed he was carrying. “Should we do this tonight?”

“Yes!”

They ordered Chinese food, tipped the driver heavily, and settled on the sofa for a scrumptious night of lounging. Emma turned on the TV to some movie they had seen a thousand times, while George rolled them each a joint. 

They smoked for a while and ate their food. They were mostly quiet, just enjoying each other's company, until George cleared his throat. “Do you remember the night I stayed over after we did karaoke?,” asked George.

“Yeah?,” said Emma, blowing out a puff of smoke.

He looked at her stretching out languidly beside him. “You said you’d never had an orgasm with someone before.”

Emma turned red and covered her face with her hands. “Ohhhhh...yes. I did say that.”

George laughed lightly. “That’s not embarrassing.”

Emma snorted. “Uh huh. Why did you think of it?”

George took a long drag from his joint. “Well I was thinking - would you...would you want to try with me?”

Emma moved her legs off his lap and sat up. “What?”

Now George looked worried, like he was afraid he had scared her. “I’m sorry, that was a dumb -”

“Do you think you could do it?,” interrupted Emma, looking intently at him.

George swallowed. “It’s supposed to be easier when you’re a little high, so I thought...you know...yeah I think it could happen. Maybe you’d be more relaxed?”

Emma was quiet, looking off into the distance as she mulled it over. Finally, she turned to him and smiled. “Okay,” she challenged, “Try to make me come.”

She moved over to him and he drew one of her thighs into his lap as their lips met softly. It was a really nice kiss - and George would smile every time Emma made cute little whimpers or sighs.

“I’ll make you come, Emma,” said George as he broke away to press a kiss to her forehead.

“We’ll see,” she smirked.

They spent a long time just kissing and eventually Emma ended up fully in his lap. His hands moved up her bare thighs and under her dress before he was peeling it over her head, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Emma ground against him as he kissed her neck.

“Are you getting wet?,” he asked as his fingers skimmed over the fabric of her underwear.

“Yes, yes…”

George kept her bra on but pulled the lace down so that he could lick and kiss at her breasts. Emma whined and snuck a hand down to rub at her clit through her soaked underwear.

He noticed her movement and smiled against her chest. “Do you want to come like this or do you want me to touch you?”

“Please touch me.”

“C’mere,” he murmured.

Then he was gathering her up in his arms as he stood.

“George - wha -”

He laid her out on the low, wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. The TV was still on, but neither of them particularly cared. George settled on his knees in front of her as he began to unbutton and roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her a little closer.

He eyed her hungrily as he slowly removed her underwear. “I’m going to go down on you. Is that okay?”

She nodded at his words, eyes wide. But he shook his head back at her slowly. “Say yes so that I know you want it.”

Emma leant up on her forearms. “Yes,” she said, voice a little rough from the weed, “Yes, I want it.”

George smiled at her answer and kissed one of her knees. Then he lowered his head and started to kiss her cunt.

Emma let out a low whine as his soft tongue stroked her and she opened her legs wider to him. They both felt so loose and relaxed - like there was all the time in the world for this moment. George worked at her slowly and somewhat tenderly for a few minutes, but as she grew wetter and more desperate he gently moved her legs to hook over his shoulders.

“George, George…,” she panted as his tongue circled her clit in a particularly pleasurable way.

“Yeah? You like it?”

“I do,” she moaned, reaching to run her fingers through his blonde curls, “You’re going to make me come.”

He smirked up at her. “I’d make you come all night if you asked.”

She could barely take in his words, everything he was doing felt so good. Emma fell back to the table, arching her back as a loud moan escaped her lips. She brought her hands up to her breasts as George brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he said, having lifted his head to see her playing with her nipples. She was still wearing her bra and he seemed to be mesmerized by the erotic sight of her breasts hanging out. George watched her for a moment, until she pleaded for him not to stop and he obediently went back to licking her.

Then, it happened. “Oh George - I’m coming, I’m _coming_ ,” Emma whispered in a breathy rush. Then she was moaning loudly and bucking her hips into his face. He didn’t stop mouthing at her, only tightening his grip on her hips as her legs tensed on his shoulders.

After her crying died down, Emma sighed and loosened her iron-like grip on George’s hair. “You made me come,” she said in wonder.

He pulled her into a sitting position and nodded against her stomach. “Can I sleep with you?,” he asked a little shyly, even though his face had just been buried in her crotch.

Emma started to say yes but then felt the tell-tale buzzing sensation in her body that meant the weed was _really_ starting to take effect. She massaged his neck and shoulders a little bit, enjoying the feel of him under her hands. “Is it okay if we just go to bed? The high really hit me just now.”

“Whatever you want,” he said, kissing the soft flesh near her belly button.

They stumbled into her room and George quickly stripped down to his underwear before getting in the bed. Then he was pulling Emma in and putting his arms around her to spoon her from behind.

Emma let out a deep, contented breath as they settled and she luxuriated in the feeling of his body wrapped around her. “I love this,” she sighed, overcome with all the wonderful combined sensations of the weed, post-orgasmic bliss, and the warm boy holding her.

She was just on the edge of sleep, but before she was pulled under she could have sworn she heard George whisper into her ear: “I love you too.”

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

  
  


Emma was alone in bed when she woke up. At first she thought last night had been a dream - like the dream she’d had about kissing George on Halloween years and years ago - but then she looked down and saw the love bites dotting her chest. She and George had definitely kissed this time. _And_ he had eaten her out on the coffee table. 

Emma reached for her phone and turned it over, it was almost 12pm. Had George gone back to his room while she was asleep? But then she heard the sound of some cabinets in the kitchen opening and closing and then the gas stove ticked on. Emma got up and wrapped herself in a robe before venturing out. She could smell bacon cooking as she walked through the living room and dining room and came to rest in the doorway to the kitchen.

George was at the stove and looked up when he heard her. He smiled a little. “Hey.”

“Hey,” said Emma, crossing her arms.

George came over to her and kissed her cheek softly. I’m making bacon and eggs, and there’s some coffee in the pot too.” Emma nodded as he returned to the sizzling meat. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the dining room table. George came out a couple minutes later with plates for both of them. They ate in silence for a few moments.

“Emma…”

She looked up from her eggs. “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry about last night,” said George softly as he rubbed a hand against his forehead, “The weed...and with the pandemic...I think I’m just really lonely. We don’t have to do anything like that again. I’m sorry if you felt pressured.”

Emma felt like a stone had been dropped into her stomach. “Oh,” she said, “That’s okay. Yeah, we don’t have to do that again.”

He smiled weakly at her and took a sip of coffee. When they finished eating he took her plate and disappeared into the kitchen. Emma stayed at the table. She had just had a full breakfast - but for some reason she felt oddly empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don't want your bullshit, just want your sexuality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdH_kNOvKtc)

**Saturday, April 11th, 2020**

  
  


When George Knightley awoke to Emma sleeping naked beside him, he knew he had made a terrible mistake.

_Shit_ , he thought as he looked longingly at her smooth skin and the swell of her hips just barely covered by the sheet, _I’m in love with you_.

He sat up suddenly. He had told Emma he loved her when they went to bed. He looked back at her lying peacefully on her side. Did she hear him say that last night or had she been too high to remember? He hoped for the latter. He took another yearning glance at Emma before quietly slipping out of her bed and heading back upstairs. He went into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth, still feeling sluggish and lightheaded from the weed. He looked up at himself in the mirror when he went to rinse his mouth out, meeting his own eyes through the glass. He looked...guilty. _Get it together_. 

He sighed heavily. He had to stop doing this to himself - if Emma liked him back, she would say something. And she hadn’t, not even after the first time they kissed. _Just stop it_. _She doesn’t think of you that way_ , he told himself. Then he got in the shower and turned on the water to the coldest setting.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

  
  


**Monday, April 13th, 2020**

  
  


Emma spent most of Monday doing schoolwork in her room. She wasn’t necessarily avoiding George, but she wasn’t not _not_ avoiding him either. They had their breakfast together in the morning, as usual, but both had been very quiet and Emma only ate a piece of peanut butter toast so that it would be over with quicker. She didn’t know how she’d get through another nearly silent dinner with him - maybe she’d lie and say she had too much homework to hang out.

George appeared at around 4pm and knocked quietly, even though her door was wide open.

“Hey,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Hey,” she replied as she removed her headphones.

George crossed his arms and leaned against her doorframe. Emma tried not to stare at how his black polo shirt seemed to positively _hug_ him. She swallowed.

“Uh, it’s my turn to go grocery shopping - is there anything else you want to add to the list?,” he asked.

Emma shook her head. “I’m good, thanks though.”

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. “Okay. I’ll be back in an hour and a half - maybe earlier depending on how long the line is. Text me if you change your mind, okay?”

“Okay.”

Emma waited until she heard the front door close and lock, then she clicked on the FaceTime icon on her toolbar. Harriet picked up almost immediately.

“Em! Are you okay? We don’t usually talk for a few more hours.”

Emma bit her thumbnail. “Yeah sorry, no I’m okay. Are you busy? I was actually wondering if I could get some...advice?”

Harriet’s eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to where her dad was reading in the living room. “Hey Dad, I’ll be on the porch!” He made a noise of affirmation and said “Tell Emma I said hi.”

“There,” said Harriet as she settled on the front steps of her dad’s apartment, “We’re all alone.”

Emma laughed. “Except for all the other people who might walk by!”

Harriet waved her hand dismissively. “It’s Brighton Beach - nobody cares. What’s going on Emma?”

Emma looked out into the hall as if to make sure that George was really gone. “George and I hooked up a few days ago.”

“What?”

Emma could feel her cheeks heating. “On the night we did karaoke I told George I’d never had an orgasm with someone. And then we were smoking weed on Friday and he brought it up again - he said it might happen when I was high. And then we...you know.”

Harriet’s mouth opened in shock. “He made you come?!”

“Shhh!,” cried Emma as she hurriedly lowered the volume on her laptop, “Yes, okay!”

“Was it good?”

Emma couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. “Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Emma took a deep breath. “The next morning he was really distant and apologized for pressuring me. But I didn’t feel pressured - I kind of wanted it to happen again.”

“Did you tell him that?,” asked Harriet.

“No,” replied Emma, “And now I feel too embarrassed to bring it up days later. And it didn’t seem like _he_ wanted it to happen again.”

“Oh Emma…”

“I feel so confused now,” said Emma as her shoulders slumped, “I can’t stop thinking about it. And him.”

Harriet bit the inside of her cheek and thought quietly for a few moments. “I think you should think about what you want. And how you feel. And then if you decide you still want it to happen again, _tell George_. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Emma faintly.

“Do you want to call again before we go to bed?”

Emma smiled. “Yes - I want to hear about how your family tree project is going.”

“Oh!,” gasped Harriet, her eyes lighting up in excitement, “I’m learning so much. Like apparently our last name is actually Shapira?! My great-grandfather changed it to Smith when he got to America! Isn’t that cool? I wish he had kept it.”

  
  


After she and Harriet hung up, Emma laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She took a few calming, meditative breaths. _What do I want?_ She thought immediately of George. Him standing in her doorway that afternoon and looking so delicious. Him hugging her and nuzzling his face against her stomach after he made her come on his tongue. The way he moaned when she ran her fingers through his hair. _Fuck_. She was turned on. 

She opened her eyes and got up from the bed to shut her door. Then she took off her pants and settled back on the bed, sneaking a hand into her underwear. She was so wet already and it made her whimper. Her clit was rigid and begging to be touched, so she began to circle it slowly with her middle finger as she opened her legs wider. She started to think of George eating her out on the coffee table. Then she thought of them in her bed, George’s fingers deep inside her as she writhed.

“That’s it,” he would whisper in her ear, “Come for me.”

Emma panted as she got more and more aroused. Would he fuck her after that? She thought of him turning her on her stomach and pulling her hips back as he entered her. He would grip her hair to go deeper into her and tell her to take it _like a good girl_. She wanted to be good for him. She slid two of her fingers inside herself as she continued to rub her clit. She tried to pretend it was his cock filling her.

She could feel how close she was and let herself be loud - she was alone in the house after all. She would probably be able to orgasm if George fucked her, he seemed like he knew what he was doing. She would tell him when she came, and that would make him fuck her harder. Maybe he would spank her.

What ended up getting her off in the end was imagining them having sex with George on top - just plain missionary style. She liked the idea of holding him as he thrust into her. He would kiss her deeply and sigh into her mouth.

“George…” she moaned. Then she was coming.

  
  


🍕🍕🍕

George struggled with the bags of groceries as he tried to unlock Emma’s front door. With neither he nor Emma owning a car, maybe it was time to get one of those carts he often saw old ladies using. He laughed a little - Emma would love to see him with a little granny cart. She’d probably take a photo of him pushing it and send it to Harriet. Or her sister. Or just post it straight to Facebook.

Finally he was able to maneuver himself and everything through the door and into the living room. It was still cool out for early spring, but carrying the heavy bags all the way from the store had left him rather sweaty and hot. He set the bags down on the floor and stood for a few moments with his hands on his hips to cool down and catch his breath. That’s when he noticed a faint noise. It sounded like crying - no, moaning? His eyes snapped to the door of Emma’s room, which led into the living room. He slowly inched his way over and stopped when he was right outside the door. Now he could clearly hear Emma panting and moaning in pleasure through the closed door. She was touching herself. He drew a hand down his face. This was perverse - he shouldn’t listen to her masturbating. But...fuck if it wasn’t making him hard. Then came a sound - a beautiful, magical sound - that stopped his heart and sent his head spinning.

“George!,” Emma sighed, and then she was crying and gasping loudly as she orgasmed.

He backed away from the door, his ears ringing. Then he quietly picked up the bags of groceries and brought them to the kitchen to unpack them. When he was finished he stood at the kitchen sink and gazed out at the backyard of the house next door, bracing his hands against the counter. He willed himself not to whip his dick out and just begin jacking off right there. After a few minutes of staring blindly at the neighbor’s hammock, he heard the floor creak and he turned to find Emma in the doorway. Her cheeks were faintly pink. He tried not to focus on that.

“Hey, what do you want to do for dinner?,” she asked.

He blinked. _Was she smiling...shyly?_

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “I was thinking chicken enchiladas?”

She smiled and nodded. “Perfect.”

  
  


George spent dinner trying not to stare at Emma and then just staring openly at her when she wasn’t looking. He could barely taste his food.

Then, as he watched Emma take a sip of her Modelo, her lips curving perfectly over the lip of the bottle, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Emma, I -”

But his voice was drowned out by the loud chiming of the apartment’s old doorbell. Emma looked up at George in confusion. He looked back at her and frowned.

“Did you order something?,” asked Emma, her eyebrows furrowing.

George shook his head.

“I’m gonna see who it is,” she said. Then Emma got up from the table and George followed her.

When they got to the door Emma looked through the peephole and pulled back in shock. George saw the change in her expression and came closer.

“Who is it?,” he whispered.

Emma didn’t answer as she unlocked the door and swung it open. On the other side was...that guy Harriet had been dating?

“Elton?,” said Emma incredulously.

“Hi Emma,” replied the man, smiling widely behind the screen door.

Emma cocked her head. “Um, Harriet isn’t _here_ \- she went home to New York to be with her dad.”

Elton’s smile didn’t waver. “I’m not here to see Harriet.”

“Oh...what are you doing here?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said, “I’m - god Emma, I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁
> 
> [George's Shirt](https://www.asos.com/au/asos-design/asos-design-tipped-pique-polo-shirt-in-black/prd/12346955?clr=&colourWayId=16410736&SearchQuery=polo%20shirt)
> 
> [Brighton Beach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brighton_Beach)
> 
> [Modelo](https://www.modelousa.com/en-US/product/especial)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Our love is God, let's go get a Slushie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjXDX99sM94)

🍕🍕🍕

  
  


“I can’t stop thinking about you,” said Elton, “I’m - god Emma, I’m in love with you.”

Emma stared at him. Then she turned to look at George, who was staring at her. Then they both looked back at Elton. Emma opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

“Um...what?”

“Yeah,” said Elton, rubbing the back of his neck as his smile turned sheepish, “As soon as I met you, I knew I couldn’t keep seeing Harriet. I tried to forget about you, but I just can’t.”

Emma’s expression hardened. “Harriet is my best friend.”

“I know...can I just -”

“No,” said Emma, cutting him off, “What you did really hurt Harriet - you have no idea how upset she was.”

Elton’s smile finally slipped off his face. “I can explain everything. Can you let me in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea - you’re not even wearing a mask, Elton.”

“Can we just talk like this then?”

Emma paused. She really wanted to say no - but she didn’t know Elton well enough to know what he was capable of. What if he kept coming back if she didn’t talk to him now?

“I think you should leave.”

Emma turned to look up at George as he spoke and came closer to the screen door.

Elton frowned and Emma could see real anger simmering in his eyes. “Who are you?,” he asked exasperatedly. 

“I’m George.”

“ _And?_ ”

Emma jerked forward. “Um!,” she squeaked, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Elton reeled back, shock written all over his face. “You have a boyfriend?”

Emma felt George slid his arm around her waist. “Yep,” he said easily, a hint of challenge in the tone of his voice.

Elton took a step back. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” said Emma, turning a bit red.

“Yeah, okay,” said Elton as he took a deep breath, “Sorry for wasting your time.” He took another look at George to glare at him, then turned to walk away.

Emma felt rage boil hot in the pit of her stomach. “You should apologize to Harriet for wasting _her_ time!” Then she grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

She was panting with fury as she whirled around to face George.

“Emma -”

Emma ignored him and stomped over to the sofa where she grabbed a pillow. “Argh!,” she cried and slammed it down on the floor. Then she kicked the sofa for good measure.

George approached her slowly. “Are you okay?”

“No!,” she yelled as she picked up another pillow and threw it against a wall. 

“Okay,” he said calmly, perching on the arm of the sofa.  
  


Emma threw a few more pillows and paced around the room, making angry noises of frustration every few minutes. Eventually she kicked the coffee table but, because she wasn’t wearing shoes, it hurt. A lot.

“Ow,” she said, her voice wobbling. Then she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

George was on her almost instantly, wrapping her in his arms. “Hey, hey,” he murmured softly into her hair, “It’s okay, Em.”

Emma clutched at him and cried harder into his chest. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No you aren’t.”

“He liked me this whole time?! What am I supposed to say to Harriet??!,” she sobbed.

“You can figure that out later,” he said soothingly.

They got in Emma’s bed while she continued to cry. George stroked her hair and gazed at her tenderly.

“Everything is so bad,” sniffled Emma.

“I know,” said George with a sad half-smile.

“I miss my Dad,” she wailed, “And Harriet. And Taylor!”

“I know, Em.”

Emma buried her face in her pillow. “And I think I have a crush on you,” she whispered, her voice muffled.

She felt George shift a bit. “What?”

“I said,” cried Emma, her face still in the pillow, “I have a crush on you!” Her admission caused a fresh wave of tears to surge out of her.

“Why are you crying?,” murmured George.

“Because!”

George moved closer to her but didn’t touch her. “What if...I had a crush on you too?”

Emma rolled onto her side to look at him, tears still streaking down her face. “You do?”

He nodded, a small smile crossing his face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Then, very softly, he kissed her mouth. “Ever since we kissed that time on Halloween,” he whispered against her lips.

Emma’s eyes widened. “That was real?”

George pulled back to look at her. “Yes?”

“I thought it was a dream!”

George closed his eyes and collapsed back to the bed with a groan. “That makes sense.”

“Oh my god!,” squealed Emma as she crawled over him, “I’m so sorry!” They both started laughing and Emma kissed him lightly between giggles. Soon their kisses grew deeper and George gripped her ass to roll them onto their sides. He wrapped her leg around him as he pulled her hard against him.

“George,” said Emma softly when he pulled back to take a gulp of air, “I’m scared.”

George nodded at her words, panting slightly. He rested his forehead gently against hers. “I am too.”

“This will change everything.”

“I know,” he said, kissing her cheek, “Now you’ll actually be able to come during sex.”

Emma gasped. “Cheeky!,” she said as she playfully slapped his chest.

He laughed and cuddled her closer. “I know what you mean,” he said as his hands slid up the back of her shirt, “But I think it will be okay.”

“Okay,” said Emma as she put her hands in his hair while he kissed up and down her neck.

George nibbled at her ear and then murmured, “Do you want to come on my cock, Emma?”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she arched against him. “Yes,” she sighed.

They kissed slowly and started to peel off their clothes. George moved Emma fully onto her back and reached between her legs. “So wet,” he said with relish as he stroked her.

“Mmmhmm,” moaned Emma in turn.

“Do you have any condoms?,” asked George.

She nodded and ran her hands over the muscles of his back. “In the drawer.”

George leaned over to the table next to her bed and withdrew a condom. Then he sat back on his heels to roll it down his cock.

Emma gazed at him as he did it, smoothing a hand up the hard plane of his stomach. “You’re so... _sexy_.”

George laughed and Emma could see the amusement in his eyes. “Thanks, Em.”

“It’s true!”

He made a noncommittal hum and then he was licking into her mouth again. “Can I fuck you now?”

“Yes,” she giggled.

They both moaned loudly as he slid inside. “You’re so tight,” he breathed as he caressed her neck.

“Fuck,” said Emma, her eyes rolling back as he started to move, “That feels so good.”

He smirked at her, leaning down to kiss her and stroke her face. “Do you like me inside you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

George moved her thighs back so that he could go deeper into her. “Touch yourself while I fuck you.”

She moved her hand down to her clit and began to rub it gently. It didn’t take her long to get there - she was already so turned on and still sensitive from her earlier... _stimulated imaginings._ She cried as she came and pulled her hand away from herself to clutch at the pillow behind her head. George kept fucking her until her hips stopped moving, then his thrusts slowed and stopped.

Emma opened her eyes. “Why did you stop?”

George rubbed his forehead. “Do you...ah...like it from behind?”

She sat up with an excited jolt. “Yes!” she said happily and then she was moving to kneel in front of him with her ass in the air.

George blinked at her fast response. “Oh...okay, great. Awesome.”

He entered her again with one quick thrust. “Oh,” breathed Emma, “You’re so hard…”

George brought his hand down to her ass in a sharp slap and it made her cry out in pleasure. “You like that?”

“Yes,” whispered Emma as she laid her cheek against the bed.

He pulled her hair back as he fucked her harder - just like she had imagined. “What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself earlier?,” he whispered in her ear as he leaned over her body.

Emma felt her heart flutter and her cunt clench around George’s cock. “Oh,” she gasped, “This. Just this.”

“ _Fuck_ Emma…”

After a few minutes he pulled out of her again and started going down on her from behind. She came once more as he fucked her with his tongue while his fingers played with her clit. She fell to the bed after, feeling like jelly.

“Oh my god…,” she said as she raked her hands over the sheets.

George smiled and kissed her shoulder blades. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!,” she cried, then she was pushing him down to the bed so that she could be on top. She sank down on him and groaned as he filled her again. “You’re so deep,” she sighed as she began to rock against him.

George ran his hands all over her body as his gaze stayed fixed to the way her hips were moving back and forth. 

“Fuck,” he grit out as Emma started riding him slowly up and down. He gripped her hips and moaned loudly. “Fuck...I’m coming.”

Emma leaned down and kissed his face tenderly as he groaned and bucked against her. When he was finished she rose off of him slowly and stretched out on the bed while he removed the condom. She rolled onto her side and ran her hand over his stomach when he laid back on the bed. “That was so great.”

George smiled as he wiped sweat from his forehead. “Yeah? Good.”

She smiled back at him, then a thought passed over her face. “Are you hungry? Do we have any ice cream?”

He looked over at Emma and laughed. “Emma, we just ate.”

“So? I’m hungry again! It’s not too late is it?” She reached for her phone on the nightstand. 

She had just settled against George’s chest while he was playing with her hair when Emma gasped, “Oh my god.”

George frowned at her as she gathered the blankets to cover herself and then began to FaceTime someone. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m calling Harriet. She called me earlier and then texted me saying to call her right away - she said it’s important.”

“Uh, okay,” said George as he shifted away so he wouldn’t be in the frame, “I’ll just be over here.”

Emma nodded as she stared at her phone screen and then a moment later, Harriet’s face appeared.

“Em!”

“Harriet! What’s happened?”

“What? Oh! Nothing, everything’s fine. I just texted you that so you’d call me back quickly. I have something crazy to tell you.”

“Well, tell me!,” cried Emma.

“Okay!,” laughed Harriet merrily, “Well, so maybe like an hour ago I was doing a puzzle with my dad and I got a text. It was from Elton.”

Emma’s stomach turned over. “What did he say?”

Harriet laughed again, shaking her head. “He apologized to me. Like, really sincerely! And, like, a full, _full_ apology. And then he started explaining how he had been feeling and he mentioned some personal stuff - like I think he might have a drinking problem? _Anyway_. Then he told me he has feelings for you and that’s why he broke up with me.”

Emma looked down. “I’m so sorry Harriet,” she said softly, “I had no idea.”

“What? No! It’s not your fault!,” cried Harriet.

“I know, but-”

“No, no,” insisted Harriet, “It’s really fine. You didn’t do anything wrong. But yeah, that’s why I was calling. Well, part of it.”

Emma arched an eyebrow at her friend. “There’s more?”

“Well,” grinned Harriet slyly, “Elton mentioned you had a _boyfriend_ now.”

George couldn’t help himself and snorted with mirth. Emma could feel her face turning beet red.

Harriet blinked at her as her mouth dropped open. “Is that George?”

“Hi Harriet,” George called as he tipped his head into the frame.

“Oh my god!,” cried Harriet. Emma glared daggers at George, who smirked back at her. “Is he naked?,” Harriet stage-whispered to Emma before raising her voice for George’s benefit, “G, are you naked?”

“I am,” said George lightly as he moved closer and draped an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “We’ve really been going to town on each other.”

“Ack!,” screeched Harriet as she flung her hand over her eyes, even though George was only visible to her from the waist up. “I’m too young for this. I have to go lie down! Text me later Emma - I demand details!”

“Okay!!,” cried Emma and then she shut off her phone and threw it down on the bed. She looked over at George, who was laughing heartily.

“Very bad!”

George wiped tears of amusement from his eyes. “That was great.”

Emma flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Hmm,” murmured George as he crawled over her, “Me either.”

Emma sighed and ran her hands through his hair as he began to peel the blankets away from her body and kiss her neck and chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” replied George as he traced his lips over her jaw.

“But I want ice cream,” pouted Emma.

“After.”

Emma opened her eyes. “So you _did_ get ice cream.”

“Peanut butter cup swirl,” he breathed in her ear as one of his hands wandered down to her breasts.

Emma smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said George as he kissed her stomach, “Now - do you or do you not want to sit on my face? Because I think we need some more details to give Harriet.”

🍕🍕🍕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this silly story!


End file.
